


If You Give a Lupin a Dandelion

by momstiel, Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Bad Humor, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, but lot of fluff and humor too, demon! sirius, kind of, like half clothed sex, my boyfriend cried during this fic so i'm tagging it, this fic is a ride ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus Lupin is not daft… he knows better than to make a deal with a devil.Even if that devil is handsome as hell (literally), charming, and quite possibly the best friend that he’s had in years.Or alternatively, how Remus accidentally summoned a naked dude on his porch.





	1. Wishing on Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @tpants for being my AMAZINg artist! Her work inspired me so much, and she dealt a lot with my random and probably slightly strange ideas! Also, thanks for the inspiration on the title of the work! (; 
> 
> Thanks to @Adzel for beta-reading it!! 
> 
> Also thanks to the mods and everyone involved, this couldn't have been done without you guys! 
> 
> This is probably the proudest of a fic I've ever been, and that couldn't have been possible without this amazing fest! Thank you all!

> "Loneliness is like a hired assassin that stalks you, it waits and tortures you with its presence and then takes everything from you including your life." - Unknown 

* * *

His mother was dead.

 

Dead, as in no longer alive, deceased, departed… no more. By any definition, his mother no longer was walking with the living. Yet, somehow he still heard her laugh traveling with the summer wind and he felt her presence admiring every little knick-knack that littered his shelves. Maybe Hope Lupin was dead, but she definitely was _not_ gone.

 

Even though his life had become rather isolated and silent, Remus still held his lost loved ones in his heart every day. Hope Lupin had been a big fan of the unknown, frequently telling him stories of faeries and mermaids. She collected crystals and random ‘magical’ things from odds and ends shops - a passion she ended up passing down to her son.

 

Unfortunately, however, this very passion that led him to open a small specialty store of his own was proving to be a big thorn into his side.

 

Remus ran his fingers over the oak countertop, tapping them in rhythm to the clock ticking behind his head. The store was closing in less than five minutes, and there was a customer that just squeezed in and was taking their sweet time browsing. On any other day, Remus wouldn’t care about a last-minute drifter. Nonetheless, today was not ‘any other day’, though.

 

Before he opened the shop, he had quickly stopped to the library to drop off some books. However, things did not go entirely to plan as he took what was supposed to be a brief glance at the new arrivals. An old leather book, with a barely legible cover, looked out of place amongst the shiny, new covers. Naturally, Remus was drawn to its peculiarity.

 

Upon closer observation, he was able to tell that it was a storybook full of tales from a variety of origins. It’s probably something similar to Grimms’ Fairy Tales, Remus thought dismissively but decided to pick it up anyways.

 

After he had gotten to his shop, he had about thirty minutes before opening time. So, naturally, he spent it reading. Much to his surprise, he found that the book was littered with peculiar myths and legends that he had never even heard of. He had flipped to the index out of curiosity and found that none of the ‘mainstream’ faerie tales were present.

 

For the duration of his shift, he felt a strong desire to read more. All which led to this very moment, as he kept a hawkeye on the clock as a customer browsed.

 

_Ding._

 

Remus directed his attention away from the time and towards the door. _Please not another customer_ , he silently begged. Much to pleasure, however, he noted that the sound of the doorbell ringing was alerting him that the lady had left. Not willing to take any chances of someone else squeezing in, he quickly left his counter and went towards the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed’.

 

A tiny pinch of guilt filled him as he realized he wasn’t the most engaged in his last customer. However, he forced himself not to overthink it as he cleaned up his shop and prepared to leave. Once that was done, he grabbed his book from under the counter and headed out.

 

A familiar bite of chilly fall welcomed him upon his leave. He tugged his scarf up to cover his chin and mouth as he walked down the cement sidewalk. His little store took residence on an off-street that rarely got any buzz outside of spring and summer when the local rural hitchhiking paths opened.

 

In hindsight, that probably didn’t help to his crushing sense of loneliness as he walked back to his house, book under arm. The streets were mostly empty except for the bar, which had maybe a handful of cars parked around it. This tiny town, that hardly even appeared on maps, was as dead as his mother in many aspects. Maybe it was a morbid comparison, but as Remus walked alone down the cold streets, he found that it was rather fitting.

 

Once he arrived home, he shut and locked the door. _Not as if there were many things anyone could steal here anyways_ , Remus thought as he went to the fireplace and started it up. As heat filled his cottage, he started the kettle and sat in the loveseat and picked up where he left in his reading.

 

It was so quiet in the Lupin household that the sound of the wind chimes in the back porch was the only noise in earshot. Remus had lost all sense of time by when he finally realized the sun was starting to set.

 

He stood up and went towards the back porch to lock the door when something in the distance caught his eye. A single dandelion was sitting up straight in his yard, right before the treeline. Remus’s curiosity peaked. _Where are your friends?_

 

Remus walked over to the weed, bending down to get a better look at it. He remembered the book told of a story about faeries being born from dandelions. He had taken it with a pinch of salt, of course, but something about this certain dandelion had captured his attention.

 

“Where are your friends? Are you alone, too?” Remus asked softly to the dandelion. Yes, maybe it was silly to be talking to a plant, but Remus didn’t really have a lot of place to complain considering in his darkest hours he still talked to photographs of his beloved dead.

 

“Maybe… this can help you,” Remus whispered, plucking the weed and bringing it up to his face. He blew on it slightly, watching as the white fuzzies began to travel with the wind into the forest. “Find your friends…” He said softly, watching in with interest, “I wish I could be as free as you…”

 

Just as Remus began to stand, he was stopped in his very place by a very unusual sight. The white fuzzies were transforming into black feathers and forming into a bunch. Horror and confusion began to pump through his veins as he scattered to his feet. He was about to run to the safety of his porch when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

The black feathers manifested into the figure of a naked young man. “You wish you could be that free, you say?” A husky voice questioned. Remus glanced over his shoulder to take this strange phenomenon in. The man had a handsome face, with striking grey eyes. His long, black hair flew behind him in the wind in a way that was reminiscent of the white fuzzies. 

 

 

In a sheer moment of panic, Remus bolted back into his house and took deep breaths.  _ WHAT. THE. FUCK?!  _

 

 


	2. Threats of Tea

 

 

> “A friend may be waiting behind a stranger’s face.” - Maya Angelou

* * *

 

“You know, it’s not safe to keep this door unlocked. Humans are scary, unpredictable things, and you wouldn’t want one unexpectantly barging into your house, now would you?”

 

Remus’s amber eyes widened as he stood in the kitchen, looking at the naked man who had welcomed himself into the house without any warning. _Maybe I’ve officially gone loopy!_ Remus could practically already imagine being admitted into the hospital, and all the little kids in the neighborhood spreading rumors that ‘Old Loony, Loopy Lupin’ had claimed a weed in his backyard had turned into a man after years of isolation!

 

“Don’t come a step closer!” Remus warned the figure.

 

“Or else what?” The man cocked his head, feigning innocence. “I just wanted to help you out.”

 

Not taking that as an acceptable answer, Remus grabbed for the closest thing he could - which happened to be a kettle.

 

Instantly, the stranger’s lips curled into a wicked, amused smile. He threw his head back, letting out a laugh that strangely sounded like a bark. After he managed to calm himself down, he flashed a grin - one that in any other situation could have been described as handsome - Remus’s way. “Or else you’ll _make me tea?”_

 

“I SAID GET OUT!” Remus barked. He really, really didn’t want to toss his kettle and have to spend a few pounds buying a new one.

 

“You’re a jumpy one, aren’t you?” The man let out a weary sigh, shaking his head. His long black hair went every which way. “If you’d actually let me speak for one second without flipping your shit, you’d know I mean no harm to you.”

 

Remus slowly lowered his kettle, “Well, jeez, I’m sorry for being startled! Silly me for forgetting that naked men come out of dandelions all the damn time!” He snapped, wondering the hell was wrong with this … thing? “You…” His eyes flickered back to the living room, where his book was remaining there. “You… are a faerie, aren’t you?”

 

There was a pause, and then disgust began to appear on the man’s face. “I’m offended that you think that low of me!” He gasped, in a manner that seemed to be a little exaggerated. “Those winged pesks? That sit around on rose petals all day and scare insects and small animals? Darling, I’m six feet tall not six inches.” He sneered, shaking his head.  

 

Remus was unable to take in all the new information. If this creature was telling him the truth, faeries did exist! All the stories his mother had told him growing up would have even more meaning. “If you’re… you’re not a faerie, then what are you?”

 

“A handsome devil, for one thing.”

 

If Remus rolled his eyes any harder, he could have risked an aneurysm. “Come on. If you’re going to roll into my house as if you own it, you at least owe me the decency to tell me who or what the hell you are.” If he had to hold onto the kettle for any longer, his fingers were going to start turning white.

 

“Ouch, right in my pride,” The stranger replied, shaking his head. “I was being serious, you know. I am a devil,” He spun his finger, somehow managing to conjure a dandelion. Then, with his free hand, he snapped his fingers and the dandelion burst into a mess of black feathers.

 

Before Remus could muster a reply, a blackness the same color as the feathers began to tunnel in his vision until he was lost in darkness.

 

* * *

 

_“‘Fantastic Faeries and Where to Find Them?’” James read off the cover of the book on Remus’s side table with an amused chuckle. “This sounds like some cheesy ripoff.”_

 

_Defensively, Remus reached for the book and clutched it close to his chest. “What are you even doing here? Ever heard of knocking?” He asked, sitting up in bed, looking at the door of his bedroom which was ajar. Letting out a groggy sigh, he rubbed his eyes to rid them of any sleep._

 

_The bed tipped inward under James’s weight as he sat down next to Remus. “Thought I’d come over and tell you the great news!”_

 

_For the first time since he awoke, Remus finally got a good look of James’s face. His hazel eyes were lit up bright behind his round frames, something akin to pure joy residing in the big and goofy smile he wore. Not finding it in him to be able to tamper his friend’s good mood, Remus decided to sit up straight. “Alright, hit me.”_

 

_“You know Lily Evans, right-” James began, but quickly carried on as he realized that of course, Remus knew the girl he had been fantasizing over for years, “Well, guess who just got a date with her? This guy!”_

 

_Remus wished he could have been surprised, but instead a knowing grin formed on his lips. Despite Lily’s many protests and the constant stream of insults about James, Remus could tell that through it all that the past few months she had really started to be taken by him. “Mate, that’s grea-”_

 

_“Remus? Wooohooo?”_

 

_An eerily familiar voice began to creep into his bedroom through the ajar door. Fear shot through Remus’s veins._

 

* * *

 

` “Remusssss?”

 

“Remmmmmy,” The same voice called out.

 

Remus sat up to find that he was laying on the floor, staring right into a pair of concerned, grey eyes. “AH!” He instantly sat up and scooched away until his back hit a wall. Suddenly it all came back, vivid images of a man forming out of feathers, claiming to be a devil as he burst into his cottage.

 

“Calm down!” The man soothed, “I didn’t think I was scary enough for you to pass out. You can relax. Look, I know humans have a poor view on my species, but I assure you we’re not like that… I mean, not all of us. I have no intention of hurting you, okay? You made a wish, and I wanted to make a deal to a grant it. Just relax, Remus!”

 

Skeptically, Remus kept inching away from the creature in hopes to make as much space between them as possible. “How do you know my name?”

 

The devil let out a relieved noise, “Okay, I was actually guessing that was your name. It would be really awkward if it wasn’t. Well, you’ve been out of it for a good hour, so I had to do something to fend off boredom. And well, I found your bookcase. You sure love the unknown, don’t ya?” He recalled, “Anyways, a few of the older books on the top that are separated from the rest have ‘Dear Remus, love mom’ written on them.”

 

Despite the whole situation being confusing and terrifying, there was something about this devil that didn’t really scare Remus. He rambled way too much, and was far too … human-esque?... to be intimidating. “Do you have a name?”

 

“Sirius,” The devil answered, seemingly more relaxed knowing that Remus wasn’t scared enough to faint again. “So, about that deal, are you interested? Anything you want, I can make happen. Anything your heart desires… I can create for you.”

 

Remus wasn’t born yesterday and was far from naive enough to fall into the trap. “What? For the small price of my soul?” He snorted.

 

Sirius let out a strange noise and began to tilt his head back and forth as if he was considering something. “Well… I mean, yes… but… well, you see…” He was visibly struggling with trying to figure out how much he wanted to tell Remus, and Remus didn’t like it. “Here’s the thing. The big boss guy who gives me my powers require a soul, that’s what allows me to make your dream come true. It doesn’t _have_ to be your soul. Just say the word, and I’ll pick someone random and claim them to die in fifteen years.”

 

“No,” Remus said firmly, shaking his head. “No, definitely not. I don’t care about the wish enough for you to claim my soul or someone innocent’s. Forget it. You can leave now.”

 

“Well… about that…”


	3. Stuck on the Past

 

> “Nothing haunts us like the things we don’t say.” - Mitch Albom

* * *

 

Two & a half cups of tea and an hour later, Remus was still trying to grasp the entirety of Sirius’s speech and the fact he was actually conversing with a devil. “So… let me get this straight. You came here because I made a wish on a single dandelion. If I actually allow you to make it come true, you have to take someone - anyone’s soul. And now, you’re refusing to leave me until I give in?”

 

“That sums it up pretty well,” Sirius added, nodding. The demon was walking around the living room, observing various objects. When he came across the china cabinet, he tilted his head. “What is all this stuff?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Remus said, standing up and taking his empty cups to the kitchen. After he dropped it into the sink, he leaned against the counter and let out a heavy sigh. As he rubbed his temples, he was trying to formulate a plan. Maybe if he just ignored Sirius, he’d get the hint that he wasn’t interested in forming any deal. However, he was also worried about what sadistic measures the devil could go to catch his attention. The last thing Remus wanted was Sirius to conjure a dead body or something on the floor so that he’d HAVE to pay attention. 

 

“Hm, they seem like more than ‘nothing’ to me. I’ve been observing human behavior for quite a while now, and I know they tend to display things that mean a lot to them.” Sirius responded, humming. He walked back and forth just as Remus turned to him. 

 

Remus’s cheeks turned a dark red. There was no way that he could ignore the creature while he strutted around naked, shamelessly showing off his goods. “Look, can you at least put some clothes on before you try over-analyzing everything about me?” 

 

“Well, can  _ you _ make a deal with me?” Sirius countered, a shit eating grin on his face. He stood proud with his hands on his hips, and it took everything in Remus to not let his eyes wander. 

 

“You know perfectly well I have no intention of doing that,” Remus responded, lifting up his hand to shield his eyes from the sight. It did little to actually hide his flushed cheeks. 

 

Even though he couldn’t see, he could still hear and sense Sirius coming closer. “Then no. I’m actually quite comfortable how I am. Now may I ask why you’re covering your eyes? I like to think my human form is rather quite appealing.” 

 

_ And that’s exactly the problem, you daft piece of cardboard!  _ Remus thought as he began to make his way to his bedroom. Naturally, he had a shadow following him as he did so. “Ever heard of privacy?” 

 

“Oh don’t mind me,” Sirius reassured, sitting on the edge of his bed. “If you really wanted privacy, you’d make a deal with me…” He pestered onwards. 

 

“That’s not going to happen.” Remus didn’t feel comfortable changing into his pajamas in the presence of the demon, so he just decided to keep what he was wearing on. On his way to the bed, he opened the window and turned on the fan as well.  _ Surely, if he gets cold, he’ll put clothes on and I can start actually ignoring him.  _

 

“Goodnight, Remy. Maybe some sleep will help you decide. I’ll watch over you as you sleep,” Sirius insisted. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes as he got snug in his bed. It would be a miracle if he actually managed to get any sleep knowing that a demonic creature was keeping a keen eye on him.

 

* * *

 

_ “There’s absolutely no way that anything they were serving there was edible,” Remus dismissed, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he walked down the street beside Lily and James.  _

 

_ “You know that’s something when it comes from Remus,” James chuckled, “You’re usually hungry like the wolf.” He teased as he intertwined his fingers with Lily’s, walking in pace with her.  _

 

_ Lily shook her head even though a smile remained on her face. “I mean, love, can you really blame him? That was probably the worst food I’ve ever had,” She chuckled, flashing a grin towards her friend. “And trust me, I’ve tasted my sister’s food,”  _

 

_ “Yeah, but besides the fact, are we still on for Saturday? The shop’s closed for the holiday’s, so I’m free,” Remus said, walking through the snow-covered sidewalks. He never really enjoyed the cold, but for some reason, he felt incredibly chilly right now.  _

 

_ “Of course, my house will always be open for you, Moons.” James nodded, making the turn towards the Potter’s manor, “It’s cold, darling, why don’t you go in?” He asked Lily, placing a kiss on her cheek which was as red as her hair. “I’m going to go walk Remus back to his cottage,”  _

__  
_  
_ __Lily nodded, but Remus grew a shy smile, “Oh no, it’s alright, James. It’s cold, I wouldn’t want you to have to go the extra distance only to have to walk back.”

 

_ “Nonsense,” James shook his head and locked his arm around Remus’s shoulder, “Can’t have my mate freezing alone now, can I?” _

 

_ “I guess not,” Remus responded, knowing there was no stopping James when he got like this. He was an amazing friend, and he always went the extra mile to make sure that others were comfortable.  _

 

_ As Lily bid her farewell, and the two of them began to walk back to Remus’s cottage, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. It was cold.  _

 

_ Really cold.  _

 

_ He let out a cough, stopping in his path. James looked concerned, his eyes wide, “Remus?” He asked, his voice sounding distorted and distant… and Remus couldn’t focus on it.  _

 

_ All he could focus on was the terrible freeze creeping up to him and holding his body hostage. _

 

* * *

 

“You know, it was silly for you to leave the window open in late fall…” 

 

Remus opened his eyes groggily, feeling a warm hand placed against his forehead. “J..James?” He asked in confusion, seeing the outline of a guy next to his bed. 

 

“No, Sirius.” 

 

Instantly, Remus shot right up, causing the hand on his forehead to be knocked off. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep as he took in the scene. The window was shut, and the fan was turned off. There was an extra blanket over him, and Sirius, in all his naked glory, was standing beside him. 

 

“Who is this James guy you mention though? Is he a friend of yours?” Sirius inquired, a fascinated spark lighting in his eyes. Remus just groaned, not wanting to answer it. It was too hard to talk about that topic. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Remus insisted. 

 

Sirius quieted himself down, seeming to realize that he hit a sore topic. “Anyways… why did you try making it like the Arctic in your room? You know, if I didn’t turn it off when I did you could have gotten hypothermia.” 

 

Remus curled up to his blanket, shivering a little bit. “You really want to know? I was trying to freeze you out so that you’d actually put some damn clothes on, but clearly, that was a failed attempt.” 

 

Sirius paused, facing the oak dresser by the window. He walked over, running a hand against the wood before turning the knob and opening it, “I didn’t realize you wanted me clothed so much you’d risk illness. I guess it is a rather minor thing…” He said, flipping through the items. “Do you happen to have anything… less … grandpa meets hipster librarian in here?” He asked, wrinkling his nose as he picked up a sweater with elbow patches - that just happened to be one of Remus’s favorites! 

 

“Hey!” Remus threw his pillow at the man, but Sirius caught it rather easily and tossed it back on the bed. “I happen to like my clothes very much.” 

 

“Hm, I wouldn’t doubt that,” Sirius responded, going to the closet and browsing through what was hanging. He pulled out a knitted sweater, “This might not be for me, but you have one of those faces that you could pull off that look.” Remus didn’t know whether or not that was a compliment, but he decided to take it as one to save his sanity from having to work the words out. 

 

“Aha!” Sirius pulled out a long sleeve black sweater along with a leather coat that was stored in the very back. “A leather jacket, Remus? You don’t strike me as the type to own one.” 

 

Remus turned his head, his eyes widening. He reached out his arm, about to ask for him to put that back in. However, Sirius was already changed in a snap of his fingers. It had been years since he had seen that jacket being worn, and even Remus had to admit that it just looked natural on Sirius… just like it had James. 

 

“What do you think?” Sirius asked as he picked out pants and a pair of boxers. He did a little spin, his whole outfit coming on. 

 

Remus shook his head, standing up and going over to his closet. “You look good.” He complimented, and he actually meant it. As Remus picked his own clothes for the day, he looked over and caught a peek at Sirius. 

 

He was wearing that same goofy grin that James always wore after he got a compliment. The cocky bastard had always known he was handsome, but yet he always got excited all the same when someone pointed it out. Something told Remus that Sirius wasn’t all that different in that aspect. 

 

It was somehow oddly endearing and familiar. 

 


	4. Invisible Devils

> “Things are not always as they seem; the first appearance deceives many.” - Phaedrus 

* * *

 

 

Remus sat in his shop, staring at the clock, and feeling a strong sense of deja vu. A young couple was browsing his shelf, seemingly fascinated by a collection of crystals he had collected from dealers all over the world. It seemed like a normal occasion until you factored in that there was a devil poking the oblivious woman’s hair. 

 

“There’s no way that’s natural. That has to be like, a wig… or hair spray…” Sirius was mumbling, hovering behind the two. 

 

The last week had been sprinkled in weird sights provided complimentary of Sirius that made Remus feel even loopier than usual. The devil had meant his words when he insisted that he wasn’t going to go away. So the last few days Remus went around with a demon that apparently only he could see everywhere he went. Fortunately, after a lot of lecturing, he trained Sirius to at least give him some privacy in the morning and while he was in the bathroom. 

 

There was a lot of strange things that were occurring because of this scenario, but by far, the weirdest had to be the fact that Remus… really didn’t fully hate Sirius’s presence. Sure, it was annoying at times, but any fear had since long fizzled away. It was hard to actually be intimidated by such of an outgoing creature who was fascinated by  _ hair spray.  _

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something hitting the counter gently. Remus looked down to see an assortment of crystals laid out for him. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he checked the couple out. “Thank you for coming in, feel free to come back whenever, the door is always open for curious souls.” 

 

Sirius snorted, hovering in an aisle with his legs crossed. “Wow Remus, sound any more cliche can you?” He playfully jabbed. 

 

Instinctively, Remus turned to face him, “Oh shut up, it helps with the business.” He insisted, not realizing he was not quite out of earshot for the customers to hear him. The woman had halted in her path where she was at the doorway and gave him a curious look. “Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Have a nice day, ma’am.” 

 

Remus rolled his eyes over the sound of Sirius stifling a laugh. “It’s your fault that this is all happening,” He reminded, shaking his finger in the devil’s direction. “Just be careful, keep laughing and I’ll wish for you to never exist.” 

 

Sirius gasped, “Oh that’s just cold, Lupin.”

 

The edge of Remus’s lip just curled slightly upwards. During nights, since he required no sleep, Sirius had taken a fancy to explore the house after hours. He had discovered multiple things about Remus - such as his full name, his age, his sexual orientation (unfortunately he should have tried to hide his collection of gay novellas better), and countless other tidbits of information. However, what really amused Remus was that Sirius had taken to watching the telly to gather more info about how humans acted. 

 

After coming across a few questionable films, Remus had to reassure Sirius multiple times that no, singing full-on musical numbers in public places was not a common occurrence. 

 

“Heading home again?” Sirius asked as Remus tugged on his coat and gloves. The two of them walked out of the store, and the devil let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ve watched you for like, eight days. And you never go out and have fun, unless you count library visits and small hikes.” 

 

“For your information, I find going to the library an incredibly fascinating experience. You never know what world you’re going to be introduced to by opening a book.” Remus countered, shuffling his feet a tiny bit. “And also, since you’re so inclined to know, I actually had plans for today.” 

 

“Let me guess…” Sirius said, actually walking beside Remus on the sidewalk, “Change things up and go to a bookstore instead of a library?” 

 

“Oh you’re hilarious,” Remus said dryly, walking a bit further until they reached the bar down the road. “Actually, I decided I might as well give alcoholism another go,” He added playfully, going up and walking into the door. 

 

The lights were dimmed, and there was a stereo blaring music. There was a small dance floor, some pool tables, and a bar full of visibly drunken people. “You know what?” Sirius started, following Remus over to a seat, “I’m proud of you. This doesn’t seem like your scene in the slightest, but here you are. I say… we drink the night away, don’t you?” 

 

“Let’s not get overzealous here,” Remus warned even though he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. It had been too long since he had been in a social setting, even longer since he had gone in with a friend. Could he call Sirius that just because he was enjoying the company? Or was he just desperate? 

 

Remus ordered himself something light, turning to face Sirius who was downing straight vodka. Confusion, slight disgust, and concern all lit up inside of him. “Where did you even get that from… you know what? Nevermind. You sure you really want that?” He questioned. A man next to him looked at him strangely, but Remus shrugged it off. People saw weirder things at bars than a man talking to his invisible devil… right?

 

“Finger snaps honey,” Sirius reminded, snapping his fingers once just for show. “Secondly, I can go as hard as I want because no matter how much I down, I’m incapable of becoming drunk or getting a hangover the next morning.”

 

Remus furrowed his brows, “What’s the fun in that?” 

 

“Eh, not much. Alcohol is kind of like the ‘water’ of Hell. But what is fun though is watching how it affects the human body,” Sirius explained. 

 

“Well don’t expect any kind of reaction from me.”

 

* * *

 

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently, rubbing Remus’s back in a soothing manner. “I think I remember somebody saying to not expect a reaction from you…” 

 

Remus lifted his head up from the toilet, a groggy expression on his face. He wiped his cheek with a piece of toilet paper. A groan escaped his lips, “I guess it’s been a while since I’ve consumed any and I might have overdone it just a little bit… Turns out I really am a lightweight after all.” 

 

“I’ve only known you for a week and I could have told you that,” Sirius responded, helping the brunette up to his feet. “C’ mon, up, up, up. Let’s get you into bed.” 

 

Remus leaned against Sirius as the two of them began to walk back towards the bedroom, “You know,” He started, hiccuping as he stumbled through the doorframe. “You’re doing a pretty shit job of being a devil.” 

 

Sirius lowered Rem onto the bed, “Trust me, you’re not the first one to tell me that.” It was hard to tell because of the lighting and his intoxicated state, but Remus could have sworn for half a second a pained look appeared on Sirius’s face. 


	5. All the Things We Never Got To Do

 

> “It’s hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.” - Unknown

* * *

 

_“Have fun!” Remus smiled genuinely, standing at the edge of the driveway. He looked at his friends with fondness in his eyes. Lily was sitting in the front seat while James was shutting the door for her._

 

_“Of course,” James called back, walking down the smooth cement to put a hand on Remus’s shoulder. He gave it a reassuring little squeeze, “You have some fun, too, okay? Even though I’m sure Lily will be messaging you like crazy.”_

 

_“I hope she does,” Remus nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as James engulfed him in a quick and tight hug. “I miss her already,”_

 

_James let out one of his famous hearty chuckles, “What about me? Am I chopped liver, mate?”_

 

_Remus grinned and rolled his eyes, “You know I love you, but I think I’ll enjoy a week without worrying about someone barging into my room and waking me up from my beauty sleep,” He teased._

 

_“Alright, alright. I’ll take that. See you soon, and when I get back, we’ll go out and have a night on the town.” James promised, giving him a quick nod before heading back to his car. He got into the driver’s seat and the vehicle roared as the engine came alive._

 

_Remus smiled, feeling genuinely happy for his best mates. They had just married, and every time he looked at James he could tell how in love he was with his woman. Despite all the oddities he believed in, true love was something he believed in with a pinch of salt. However, after seeing his best friends and how they interacted with another, he was starting to have hope in it again. One day he wanted to love someone the way James and Lily loved each other._

 

_They were heading off to the airport to catch their plane to the states for their honeymoon. Remus had never been out of the country, so James and Lily insisted to take a lot of pictures and bring back some souvenirs. Maybe he should have felt a little envious he couldn’t come along, but he didn’t. He just worried that he would become ‘Uncle Remmy’ too soon._

 

_As the couple drove away from the house, Remus walked to the driveway to send them off. He watched as they slowly faded out of sight. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a phone ringing from back in the house. Confusion washed over him, but he went to get it._

 

_But then another phone started to go off- and then another - and then so many he couldn’t tell where they were all coming from. He gasped and covered his ears as in sync they all said ‘“Remus, dear? Is that you? I’m sorry to inform you that…”_

 

_“Shut up!” Remus cried out, falling to his knees as the noises got louder and louder. He tried to block it out, but one word stuck out - ‘dead’._

 

_“SHUT UP!” Remus yelled louder as the synchronized voices chanted ‘dead’ over and over._

 

* * *

 

Remus gasped as he awoke to light shaking. Tears were streaming down his eyes, and Sirius was standing beside him, trying to comfort him. Sirius was asking what was wrong over and over again, but Rem didn’t want to talk about it. At least not right now.

 

“Please... Please just join me…” Whatever pride and thoughts he might have had jumped out the window as he begged the devil to join him under the covers. Much to his surprise, Sirius had no objections. Silently, he snuggled beside Remus and wrapped his firm arms around him.

 

Desperately, Remus clung to Sirius as if he was the last source of warmth on the planet. He buried his head against the other’s shoulder, just taking comfort in his presence.

 

At that moment, Sirius wasn’t a demon or some stranger that barged into his life. Sirius was just Sirius, and that’s what Remus needed.

 

As Remus began to drift off again, he felt Sirius’s chin rest down on the top of his tawny hair. It was a small and comforting action he didn’t know the other was capable of but was glad he was.

 

* * *

 

The sound of faint windchimes and birds woke Remus up early in the morning, just in time to see a bit of sun rising and coming in through the crack in his curtain. He yawned, feeling at peace. He turned on his side, feeling a body nuzzled into his. On instinct, his eyes flew open. Hastily he turned to check and saw Sirius resting peacefully beside him.

 

For a few seconds, he just sat there and stared at the devil to make sure that he was really asleep. Then, once Remus was confident in the fact, he smiled. Even though he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, he was glad that Sirius was a stubborn asshole who refused to leave. The last person that was that dedicated to him was… James…

 

Images of his nightmare came back in waves, and instantly the smile dropped from his lips. _James._

 

“What’s wrong Remus?”

 

Upon hearing his name being called, Remus looked back down at Sirius to meet a pair of worried grey eyes. “Oh, it’s nothing… but sleeping, Sirius? I thought devils didn’t sleep?”

 

“Well… three things.” Sirius cracked a tiny smirk, “First, they don’t. But as you pointed out, I’ve never been really good at being a devil. Secondly, I thought it would be more comforting for you if I tried it instead of staring at you all night. Thirdly, I doubt it was nothing. You were having a nightmare, and trust me, I know nightmares better than anyone. One gave birth to me,” He rolled his eyes.

 

Remus wasn’t sure how to take all that, so he just bit his lip and looked down at his ruffled sheets. “I mean, you’re not wrong… I just had a nightmare about someone I used to know,” He glanced up to see Sirius studying him intensely, “His name was James.”

 

“Tell me about James,” Sirius prompted softly, tilting his head.

 

“Well, you see… James was my best friend since school. I always thought we were a weird match - he loved sports, and I couldn’t play if my life depended on it. He was an extrovert, I was an introvert. I wore sweaters and he wore jacket jerseys. Honestly, we couldn’t have been more different if we tried… but we got along because we were both mischevious little shit heads who loved causing trouble. We looked out for each other, you know?” Remus said softly.

 

Sirius nodded, something akin to fascination in his eyes. Remus wondered if devils had friendships, or if he was just trying to grasp the unfamiliar concept of platonic love.

 

“You know,” Remus started, “I think you two would have gotten along great. It’s a shame you weren’t in our year…” He felt tears threatening to come out, so he blinked them away, “Because I think we could have made the best damn trio the world has ever seen.”

 

Remus knew he shouldn’t overthink things, but just the idea of growing up with both Sirius and James, the three of them sneaking around their school and causing mischief was making him too sad. It felt familiar to him but at the same time… so distant. Maybe in another life, Sirius and James were best friends, but in this one, it wasn’t destined to be.  

 

“What happened to James?” Sirius asked after they shared a moment of silence. He reached a handout and squeezed Remus’s. Moments like these Remus was convinced Sirius was an angel in disguise.

 

Remus struggled to find the words to explain his friend’s horrific demise. “You see, James and Lily had just gotten married. They were my closest friends growing up, and all James has ever wanted was _her._ He looked at her like she was the sun and the moon and everything in-between. So, naturally, he had been saving up to take them to the states for their honeymoon. Lily had a great sense of wanderlust, and James just wanted to explore the world with her. I was so happy for them…” He was beginning to choke on tears until Sirius engulfed him in a tight hug.

 

“I’m just… I’m just so sad that they never made it there,” Remus whispered. “On the freeway to the airport, a drunk driver named Peter Pettigrew smashed into their car and killed them on impact. Mrs. Evans, Lily’s mother, had sent me a call informing me of the tragedy. You know, I always joked with James that if he didn’t stop his reckless behaviors that I’d be attending his funeral with a big ‘told you so’ sign. But deep down, both of us knew that we would grow old together.”

 

“But… I guess we were both wrong,” Remus said, his vision being blinded from the stream of tears. “I think the hardest part about losing someone is growing old enough to do all the things you planned to do with them alone.”

 


	6. Saving Sirius

> “Sometimes you realize too late what you’re looking for is exactly what you just let go.” - Unknown 

* * *

 

 

Ever since Remus’s breakdown two weeks ago, Sirius had started acting differently. Instead of pestering him with reminders about forming a deal, or making ridiculous displays to get attention, Sirius had developed a new silent personality. At first, Remus thought it was a blessing, but as the days rolled on he became nervous. 

 

As he did his dishes, Sirius sat on the counter, looking out the window longingly. It was so out of character for him, that Remus just had to figure out what was going on. He originally was going to wait it out, but when Sirius just carried on like usual, he decided that he needed to interfere. “Hmm, it’s about time you start reminding me about making a deal, isn’t it?” 

 

Sirius didn’t break his stare, not bothering to even glance Remus’s direction. “I guess my mind has been on other things.” 

 

Remus nodded, rubbing his washcloth over a dish, “Oh?” He asked. He had never been the best at providing comfort, but he really did care even though he couldn’t form the right words to express that. “Care to share?” 

 

For the first time in a while, Sirius turned to face him. His handsome face looked ragged and fatigued. The sharpness in his grey eyes was dulled. “Oh my god, Sirius…” Remus dropped the dish back into the sink, and it let out a little ‘bloop’ as it fell back into the water. “You look awful!” 

 

Despite his tattered appearance, Sirius still managed to crack a weak smile, “That’s extremely cold, Lupin. I like to think that I’m a sex god.” 

 

Remus just shook his head, too concerned to even roll his eyes playfully. “Oh c’ mon,” He cupped the other’s cheek. “I’m worried. What’s going on?” 

 

Sirius was silent for a little, before breaking eye contact to stare at his lap, “I fear I’ve been in the mortal world for so long that I’m growing weak… Usually, a devil can’t live on earth for an extended time without returning back to hell. However, I fear the punishments I’ll receive if I return without a human soul. I came to you because you were desperate… and I thought I could easily sway you into a deal. It seemed like you had nothing to live for anyways…” 

 

Remus took a step back, staring intently at Sirius, completely speechless. He opened his mouth to force something - anything out but the devil continued on. 

 

“...But I was wrong. I soon realized that despite losing so much, you’re still fighting. I couldn’t understand why… until you told me about James. I realized you were living because of love, and you couldn’t take your life for granted and throw it out when James was ripped of his. I never understood love. Love isn’t a concept where I’m from. My parents hated me, they tortured me, they outcasted me for my interest in human behavior…” 

 

“I always knew I was bad, but fuck, you’re so good… And I feel an attraction to your light, your lack of fear of me… and just… your heart. I didn’t realize that I was developing the capability of love until you told me how you felt about James… and I realized I felt that towards you. I realized I love you, Remus. And that’s when I decided I’d stay the last of my days, withering away with you… because your soul doesn’t belong down there. I’d kill myself before they got ahold of you.” 

 

Remus stopped dead in his spot, trying to process everything that Sirius was throwing at him. It felt all so sudden, and he felt like a deer caught in headlights. Sirius, a devil, someone that was supposed to live to torture and capture humans, had developed love. Love for  _ him,  _ Remus John Lupin, a nobody with a fascination with the unknown. “How… how long until you wither away completely, Sirius?”

 

“Three more weeks, if I’m lucky. Any day now if I’m not...” Sirius whispered, shielding his eyes. 

 

There was an overwhelming silence that filled the room, and Remus didn’t like it one bit. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend the other’s sacrifice. “Can you… can you give me a moment?” He asked, knowing it was selfish to ask the other when he was running low on time. However, he knew that in order to process his plan of action, he needed to think it through.

 

“Of course,” Sirius said gently, watching as he headed into his bedroom. 

 

Once Remus was in his room, he shut the door firmly and laid down on his bed. He got on his back, staring up at the ceiling. All he could do was blink, his eyes focused on the chipped white painting as if it was the most fascinating thing he had seen for a while. However, Remus’s mind was far from his room and off into space.  _ How did a devil develop love - love for me? So much so that he would sacrifice his life for me?  _

 

Most importantly, Remus was left to connect the dots and decide if he returned the feeling. Memories of playing cards with Sirius came to surface, as well as the way he always got excited when they saw a dog in public. Animals could apparently sense him, and although they were afraid of him, Sirius loved them regardless. Once they had ran into a great dane and Sirius insisted it looked like a ‘tiny baby pup’ compared to the ones that were in hell, which had Remus really concerned about how big hell’s hounds were. 

 

Even though they hadn’t known each other for the longest of time, Remus couldn’t imagine life without Sirius’s quirks. The idea of having a nightmare and waking up alone sounded hard, especially have been reminded of what he lost. At that moment, Remus realized that he couldn’t lose somebody again. He couldn’t lose Sirius. He sat up in his bed and threw himself off, heading to the door. 

 

He headed back into the kitchen, knowing what he was going to have to do. “Sirius, I-” He trailed off as he realized the devil was nowhere to be found. Panic ran through his veins as he couldn’t locate the other. Sirius said he could wither away at any moment, and what if that was what happened? Tears threatened to form in his eyes as he called out Sirius’s name louder, sprinting into the living room. 

 

“Remus! Help me!” 

 

Remus’s head jerked up in the direction of the bathroom. It was Sirius, and he sounded scared. Running faster than he had ever in his life, he bolted into the room, not bothering to knock. 

 

What he found was … not what he was expecting at all. 

 

Sirius was standing on the counter by the sink, pinning his back against the bathroom mirror. “Thank god you’re here, Remus! What the HELL is that thing?” He shrieked, pointing in the direction of the shower. 

 

In confusion, Remus pulled back the curtain to look at the shower wall. Resting peacefully in a corner was a spider. “Wait, you mean this little guy?” Remus asked, glancing at it, then back at Sirius. 

 

Instantly, Sirius nodded in confirmation, “In all my years of hell I’ve NEVER seen anything that HORRIFIC. I was exploring the bathroom and I saw something crawling inhumanely fast out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to get a better look, it crawled on this tiny invisible wire and I was trapped on the counter.” 

 

Remus was still for a minute before he fell to the floor, succumbing to laughter so strong it brought tears to his eyes. “A spider, Sirius?” He gasped out between heavy pants, trying to gain air from all the laughing. “You… You do realize you’re a devil, right?” 

 

“Remus!” Sirius scowled, “How do you not comprehend how serious of a situation this is? I sure as hell didn’t want to get close enough to get rid of it!” 

 

As Remus grabbed a piece of toilet paper and inched closer until the spider crawled on, Sirius let out a pitchy shriek. 

 

“REMUS! What are you doing?!” 

 

Not humoring him with a reply, Remus quickly headed out to his back porch. Once he got there, he went to his yard and put the paper down until the spider crawled onto a piece of grass. As he came back, Sirius was waiting in the kitchen, ready to devour him in a huge bear hug. 

 

“You’re my hero,” Sirius whispered, holding onto Remus for dear life. 

 

Remus shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. “It was nothing,” He insisted, lifting his arms and actually returning the embrace. “But Sirius… we need to talk. I… I think I’m ready to make a deal.”


	7. Bound in Life and Death

>  “Sometimes a deal with the devil is better than no deal at all.” - Lawrence Hill

* * *

 

“No. No way, it’s not happening,” Sirius quickly said, not even willing to listen to Remus, “I refuse to make a deal with you. I already told you, I’d rather die than let hell tarnish your soul.”

 

“Well, that’s not a decision you can make. If I want to make a deal that might put my soul at jeopardy, that’s my decision. I’m sorry, Sirius, but I simply don’t see any other way,” Remus insisted, reaching for Sirius’s hands and squeezing them tightly. “I wish that you were human, so you could stay with me, away from hell and everyone that hurt you. Can I make that deal with you? You stay human with me for the next fifteen years and in return, I’ll give up my soul. And I know you don’t want that- but Sirius, every moment I spend with you will make hell at the end worth it. Because being alive without you is the real torture.”

 

Sirius scanned Remus’s face, a contemplative expression evident in eyes. “Are you… serious?” He questioned.

 

“No, but you are,” Remus said softly, opening to crack a little light on the tense subject. Sirius chuckled a tiny bit and shook his head, “But, really, I am. Just focus on the now, and when the end comes, we’ll face it together. So what do you say? Will you? Please?”

 

Sirius lowered his head, putting his forehead against Remus’s for a few seconds before pulling away. “Yes. Is… it a deal?” He asked, holding his hand out for the other to shake.  

 

“Yes, this is a deal,” Remus confirmed, sincerity was written all over his face. A gold light began to run down from Sirius’s forearm, running down until it met with Remus’s hand and went up to his. They were bound by this gold light, the glow reflecting in both of their eyes. After a few seconds, it went away, and Sirius took his hand back.

 

“How… how are you feeling?” Remus asked, not sure if he could sense a difference in himself.

 

“I’m… hungry…” Sirius said, blinking as if the concept confused him. “Is this what being hungry feels like? I don’t like it, Remus.”

 

Remus chuckled softly and grabbed the other’s hand, locking their fingers together. “If you mean that grumbling and slight soreness in your stomach, then yes. Why don’t we go out to that diner off Avery street? We can solve your hunger problem, and we can also see if others can really see you. If they can’t, I’m going to admit myself into a mental asylum because you have to be a figment of my imagination.”

 

* * *

 

By the time that Remus and Sirius arrived at the diner, it was clear that yes, in fact, Sirius was very much real. Two girls that were outside of the diner had giggled and blushed when his friend walked by them. Then, a waitress had seated them both, asking them a very intimate question. “So, are you on a date?” She asked, an interested smile on her lips.

 

“Um-” Remus started, glancing at Sirius for help. He gave a small nod of his head, and Remus slowly looked back at the woman. “I, I, yes we are.” He finally spat out, a tiny smile forming on his lips. He was on a date, not only with a handsome man but someone that had proven himself to be trustworthy time after time. A man that he cared deeply about and couldn’t imagine his life without.

 

“That’s sweet,” The woman said, before pointing out a few dishes on sale that were great to share. One had caught Sirius’s eye, so Remus decided to pick it out for them both.

 

“It’s a little pricy here, but I think we deserve to splurge a little on this celebratory day. It’s not every day you sell your soul and your date, who just happens to be a devil, turns human.” Remus chuckled, just still processing how fucking strange his life was. He could write a story about his experience, but he knew that nobody would be able to believe it. Hell, even with his fascination with the unknown he’d probably just write it off as just another work of fiction.

 

Sirius’s face crumbled a tiny bit, “Oh no, I’m going to have to get a job, aren’t I?” He asked.

 

“That would definitely be helpful,” Remus insisted, “My shop doesn’t exactly always bring in a steady income.” He admitted.

 

“Don’t worry, I will definitely get a job,” Sirius said, a look of determination burning in his eyes. “But back on track… if this is a date, does this mean that I can officially call you my boyfriend?”

 

Remus tilted his head to the side in a coy manner, “I mean, that was the intention,” He said, a playful grin on his lips.

 

“Good to know,” Sirius smiled widely, perking up as the waitress came back with their drinks and some appetizers.

 

For the rest of the meal, everything went pretty well. They talked about everything and anything, and Remus felt… free. He felt happy, like this was his destiny, ending up with Sirius. By the time they left, Sirius had overeaten due to his excitement, so he was groaning and leaning against Remus as they headed back home. The walk was mostly quiet, but it was peaceful, sharing warmth and walking back into Remus’s homey little cottage.

 

Sirius yawned and rubbed at his eyes, “I’m tired…” Right after he said that his eyes widened, “I’m tired! Remus, I’m tired!”

 

“Trust me, give it a week and you won’t be nearly as excited about that fact,” Remus chuckled, kicking off his boots and heading towards his bedroom. They laid down together after changing into night clothes, and Remus wasn’t sure how to feel about it. They hadn’t even kissed yet, but it felt so intimate laying next to Sirius. He rested his head on the other’s chest, remembering the night Sirius had cuddled him the whole time. The thought of spending every night like that brought a smile to his face.

 

* * *

 

Remus woke up in the middle of the night to muffled noises and the feeling of Sirius flinging back and forth next to him. He quickly got up and turned the light on before crawling back in bed and gently shaking his partner, “Hey, Sirius, shhh, it’s okay,” He whispered.

 

Sirius gasped and opened his eyes, sweating a little bit. He looked at Remus and his expression softened. He basically pounced on him, embracing him tightly, “I saw Hell, Remus, I saw Hell… I thought I had ended back up there… and you were gone…” He whispered, clearly distressed.

 

Remus hummed softly, combing his fingers through Sirius’s hair as he held him. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re not in Hell, and you won’t ever be. I won’t let that happen to you again. You’re here with me.”

 

“But you’re going to leave in me in fifteen years,” Sirius said panicked, “Then I’ll be left in a foreign world without you!”

 

Remus frowned, knowing that there was nothing he could say to comfort the other. He even knew that was the truth, his time with Sirius was limited. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry about that right, okay?” He asked, placing a kiss on the top of the other’s hair.

 

Sirius relaxed a tiny bit in his arms, feeling considerably less tense. “I just, I really love you, Remus... “

 

“I know, but it’ll be alright. I’m here, and that’s what matters… and look, I’m here, so I can do this…” He leaned in and gently kissed the other, feeling his lips brush against Sirius’s soft ones. Then, he pulled back, “See it’s alright? Now lay down, it’s only a nightmare. In the morning, we can have pancakes and watch a movie on the telly, okay?”

 

Sirius only nodded in confirmation, closing his eyes as he got comfortable enough to drift off. Remus smiled softly, looking down at his face. “You’ve protected me, and I’ll protect you now. I promise.”


	8. Epilogue

 

> “The end of a story, the beginning of many…” - Unknown

* * *

 

“Goodmorning, handsome.”

 

Remus rubbed his eyes to wake up to Sirius leaving a lot of sloppy wet kisses all over his face. He chuckled and wrinkled his nose, “God you’re just like a dog,” He teased playfully, yawning.

 

“I can’t help it, you look irresistible laying there,” Sirius teased, leaving a kiss on the corner of Remus’s mouth that was starting to curl up in amusement.

 

“Mhm, yeah, nothing is sexier than my groggy self.” Remus joked around, sitting up.

 

Sirius grinned, “You know it… but, I do have a little bit of a problem.” He looked down at his pajama bottoms where a small tent was formed, “You see… I woke up with this and I don’t know why it popped up, I’m not complaining though…” He teased.

 

Remus’s face turned a dark red and he facepalmed, “Oh my god… You did not ask me that,”

 

“I fear I did.”

 

“It’s morning wood,” Remus mumbled from behind his hands, “It’s natural and just happens sometimes to humans.”

 

Sirius leaned in and breathed on the back of Remus’s neck, causing shivers to go down his spine, “Well… why don’t we take care of it together?” He suggested, leaning in and kissing down his neck and his collarbone in a way that made Remus a complete mess.

 

“Mhmm,” Remus hummed, slowly removing the hands from his red face. “Do you even know about the sexual nature of being human?” He quirked a brow.

 

“Your gay novellas explain it pretty well,” Sirius confirmed, chuckling as Remus made a tiny embarrassed noise.

 

Remus turned around to face Sirius and leaned in to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss to get him to shut up. He slowly leaned over the other until he was pinned against the bed. Both of their faces were red and they were panting by the time that they had pulled apart.

 

“Fuck, you’re so handsome,” Sirius whispered, his eyes locked on Remus’s.

 

Remus just replied with a tiny smile, hovering over Sirius a little shyly. He leaned down, knowing Sirius could hold his weight. Then, he just let his mouth explore every inch of Sirius’s untouched skin. Firm hands reached down and groped his ass, causing Remus to let out a sharp inhale.

 

“Can I lower these?” Sirius whispered, his hands still resting on his bottom.

 

Remus nodded in response, leaving little love bites on Sirius’s neck as he let the other guide him out of his pajamas. Once he was free of his pants, he felt Sirius reposition his hands so that they were under the fabric and squeezing his bare ass. For a while they just felt each other, enjoying the sensation of their bodies against each other. Remus’s hands explored under Sirius’s shirt, running his hand over the other’s toned abdomen.

 

Then, Remus began to rub his hips, and Sirius joined into the rhythm. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they rutted into one another. The room was quiet except for the squeaks of the bed, and the pretty little pants that escaped both of their lips, “I love you, Sirius…” He whispered.

 

“You finally said it back,” Sirius said, joy visible in his eyes.

 

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever summoned,” Remus teased, gasping as his clothed cock came into direct contact with Sirius’s.

 

“I hope I’m the ONLY thing you’ve ever summoned.”

 

* * *

 

**_Fifteen years later:_ **

 

Life was good.

 

Remus’s shop was booming, and Sirius had gotten a job at a local mechanic. It turned out that he quite the talent for fixing motorbikes. Their little cottage had expanded, their joined income being able to afford a room that was bigger for the two to share. As they grew and Remus became less scared of discovering the world, he got into painting. He had created a beautiful mural of a dandelion behind their bed.

 

Sirius had gotten into cooking, and Remus was his favorite little lab rat to test his creations. The first year was rocky, but as time went on, Sirius had proven to be a rather competent chef.

 

They had adopted a dog, Padfoot, and they treated him like their child. Their little family felt complete and Remus felt like he could finally die happily. He had lived his life’s purpose, which was saving and loving Sirius. He no longer feared death, so when one morning, he felt incredibly fatigued, unable to even move from the bed, he embraced it.

 

Sirius had been harder to come around the idea, but as he laid in bed, knowing he was holding his boyfriend for the last time, he just tried to live in that moment. “I love you, Remus. I always have and I always will,” He whispered.

 

Remus slowly opened his eyes, feeling comfort in his boyfriend’s arms. “Don’t ever forget that I love you, too. I have, and I always will,” A light whimper from the edge of the bed cut him off. A slightly sad expression came to Remus’s face, “I love you, too, Pads. Be a good boy for Sirius when I’m no longer here, okay?”

 

Padfoot let out a small bark. He always had been a good dog, if not the best dog. Remus had never had any pets, but he knew if he had, none of them would have compared to Pads.

 

The last few hours of the day was peaceful, and that’s all Remus could ask for in his dying hours. Sirius hadn’t left the bed even once, and Padfoot was curled up at his feet on the edge of the bed.

 

When the clock stroke midnight, the last thing Remus noted was the feeling of Sirius’s mouth pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

 

Then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

When he was gone, Sirius knew it. The gentle lifting and lowering of his boyfriend’s chest and Sirius’s heart cracked a little inside of its ribcage. It was a good goodbye at least.

 

Tears finally escaped his eyes, ones he had been holding in the entire time.

 

And when they started, they didn’t stop.

 

He owed so much to Remus.

 

Remus taught him how to love, how to cry, how to be something other than the monster his parents had tried to raise him to be.

 

He never was fit to be a devil.

 

He was fit to love Remus John Lupin.

 

Days turned into weeks turned into years without Remus. Unfortunately, Padfoot didn’t survive much longer, already being an older dog, and Sirius buried both in the backyard where he had first met the love of his life.

 

It had taken a long time for the grass to grow back over that area, but the first spring that life started to come back, a single dandelion stuck over their graves. Sirius was standing on the porch, reading one of the books Hope had given her son when he noticed it.

 

There was a single dandelion, begging for someone desperate enough to notice it.

 

Sirius slowly closed his book and made it to his feet, walking over. He plucked it and observed it, wondering how Remus had felt when he did it many decades ago. Closing his eyes, he thought of his deepest and truest wish. Remus had given him the gift of the human soul, and now it was time to repay him.

 

“I wish for wherever Remus Lupin is, I will join him. No reason to wait fifteen years, I want it now…”

 

And as the first hope of a black feather formed from the fluffies on the dandelion, Sirius knew that finally, he was going to see Remus again.

 

Remus Lupin was dead.

 

Dead, as in no longer alive, deceased, departed… no more. By any definition, his lover no longer was walking with the living.

 

Maybe Remus Lupin was dead, but he definitely was not gone. Sirius would not lose him. Not now, not ever.

 

So with this small dandelion held the hope and key to the true wish of freedom he wanted, and Remus had wanted many years ago.

 

_I’m coming home, Remus…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting this far in the story! I have a few bonus chapters outlined that I plan to post shortly!


End file.
